edventures_in_kalosfandomcom-20200215-history
Rolf's Miltank
Rolf's Miltank is the sixth Pokemon currently owned by Rolf. Personality Miltank is fairly idle. She is very laid back and consistently lazy. She is more active when she is feeling in a good mood, like when she is handling her milk for Rolf as a source of nutrition. Miltank can be seen as an unbiased individual who doesn't hold any opinions, including her own. The only exception is if her milk is drawn into the subject, or any subject centered around milk. The only thing that really matters to her is milk, as to the understanding as to why she couldn't care less if she was captured or not. Overview She was first introduced in "Home on the Ranch", where she was out in Route 12 and was spotted by Rolf. Seeing as how she resembled a cow, Rolf went to inspect her milk. After tasting it and finding it to be nutritious, Rolf decided to capture Miltank, though the latter paid no heed and allowed herself to be captured, for all she cared about was her milk. In "Shocking Science", she was put into Rolf's PC in exchange for Rolf's Mareep. In "Morals", Miltank was brought out of the PC in place of Grumpig in Rolf's party. She then took part in the trade that involved Nazz's Spritzee, trading with her to help Spritzee evolve into Aromatisse. She was soon traded back to Rolf after Spritzee's Evolution. In "Conviction", Miltank was called out to provide milk as Rolf, Nazz, and Jimmy all spectated Sarah's battle. She spectated as well, commenting every so often, her interests in battle increasing. In "A Hurried Objective", Miltank was called out to battle against Kevin's Weepinbell in Laverre City. Miltank started off with her Body Slam, but Weepinbell dodged and struck her with Acid, though she took little damage. She then tried striking Weepinbell with Rollout; though successful on the first try, she was paralyzed by Stun Spore when circling around, giving Weepinbell room to stop her with Razor Leaf. Miltank proceeded up again and tried Body Slam, but her Speed was lowered and left Weepinbell to hit her with Acid and lower her Special Defense. After some slight encouragement from Rolf, Miltank managed to stay standing and dealt a nasty blow with Body Slam. Weepinbell then tried Razor Leaf and dealt a critical hit, and as he charged with Knock Off, Miltank used Zen Headbutt and both attacks met the other Pokemon at the same time, causing both to faint, thus ending the battle in a draw. In "Burning Chills", Miltank was called out to battle against a wild Torkoal on Route 18, where she ggrew angry at where Torkoal likes coal more than her milk. Miltank started off strong with Zen Headbutt against the Fire-Type, but was weakened by Torkoal's Iron Defense. Miltank then tried Body Slam on Torkoal, which was successful, but she was inflicted damage back when Torkoal used Lava Plume. The Fire-Type move unfortunately left Miltank with a burn condition, but thanks to her move, Heal Bell, she recovered from the status condition and went in full force with Body Slam, causing even more damage and paralyzing Torkoal. Rolf then used an Ultra Ball and he was successful in capturing him, to which Miltank swore to make Torkoal love milk. In "Derniere Way", it was revealed that Miltank was deposited into Rolf's PC in Snowbelle City. In "Once and for All", Miltank was added back to Rolf's party, and she was more than satisfied to have supplied milk for the audience throughout the duration of Eddy and Kevin's battle. She watched in awe throughout the entire thing. In "Efforts & Heart", Miltank was revealed to have been deposited back into Rolf's PC. In "Preparations for the Fray", Miltank was shown to have been withdrawn from the PC. She was later called out to supply milk for the luncheon for the Trainers and Pokemon alike. In "The Eds - The Last Ed Standing", Miltank and the other party Pokemon left Kalos with their trainers to live in the cul-de-sac. Moves * Milk Drink * Zen Headbutt * Heal Bell * Body Slam Trivia * Miltank was captured for her milk, which strikes the same properties as Beatrice, Rolf's cow back at home. Category:Rolf's Pokemon Category:Normal Types Category:Female Pokemon Category:Normal Type